Le Disctric 4, notre District
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: Voici la vie de Annie et Finnick telle que je me la suis imaginée, je respecte toutes les indications des livres pour rester le plus fidèle possible à l'histoire. Je vous invite à vous plonger dans la mer du District 4 pour découvrir la vie de personnages très attachants.
1. Chapter 1 Première rencontre

Salut! C'est Melancholy et je vous présente ci-dessous la première rencontre entre Finnick et Annie en tous cas telle que je me la suis imaginée.

J'ai fait très attention à ce que le texte respecte les indications du livre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Ce sont de tous petits textes peu détaillés qui nous posent dans le District 4 comme spectateur de ce qu'y s'y déroule. J'ai choisi ce format car il est plus simple à lire (de mon point de vue).

J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un MP si vous voulez me transmettre votre avis. Positif ou négatif, ça m'aidera à avancer et à améliorer mon écriture.

Enfin le blabla de l'auteure et terminé, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

La jeune fille marchait le long de la plage de son district. Elle regardait vers l'horizon. Cherchant un bateau qui ne reviendrait jamais. Ses parents avaient été engloutis par les flots, il y a quelques mois maintenant.

La jeune fille brune de quinze ans se pencha pour ramasser quelques coquillages blancs, polis. Elle se sentait seule dans sa chaumière trop grande pour elle.

Les vagues vinrent lui lécher le bout des orteils. La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers al mer pensant entendre quelqu'un.

\- Je voulais pas t'effrayer. Pardon.

Cette voix d'homme qui s'élevait derrière elle la fit sursauter. La jeune fille se retourna vers un jeune homme que tous connaissaient. Beau, bronzé, cheveux cuivrés, yeux d'eau, vers 18 ans peut être 19.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta. Ce jeune homme admiré, adulé par toutes les femmes autant du Capitole que du District 4.

Lui qui avait gagné les 64ème Hunger Games, qui avait éventré des participants sans sourcilier avec son trident doré. Il la dégoutait.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te préparer. La moisson est dans moins de deux heures.

\- Je sais, sa voix fraîche claqua dans l'air pour qu'il quitte son air de sollicitude.

Le jeune homme sourit amusé par cette jeune fille qu'il trouvait très belle avec un côté fragile comme du verre coloré.

\- Je suis Finnick Odair. Et toi?

\- Je sais qui tu es. Mon nom est Annie, Annie Cresta.

* * *

Voici!

J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour un prochain, merci d'avoir lu!

\- Melancholy.


	2. Chapter 2 Une année de plus

Bonjour! :)

Voici la suite de la vie d'Annie et Finnick.

Je suis partie sur le thème "une année de plus". C'est dans la continuité du précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

12 et 15 ans. Voici l'âge des tributs du District 4 pour les 69ème Hunger Games. Annie allait survivre une année de plus.

Aussitôt qu'ils avaient été libérés, Annie s'était précipitée vers la plage. La jeune fille avait retiré sa robe et s'était jetée dans l'eau salée.

Une année de plus. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle mais au moins elle vivrait et continuerai à apprécier l'iode sur son visage.

Annie nagea longuement avant de rentrer chez elle.

Les 69ème Hunger Games avaient été un massacre sanglant comme ceux des années précédentes. La gagnante venait du District 7; Johanna Mason. Elle avait fait croire qu'elle était faible avant de trancher un bon nombre de participants avec sa hache.

Annie alla sur la plage un soir pour admirer les étoiles. Le calme l'envahit et elle se laissa bercer par le son régulier des vagues.

Sa sérénité fut troublée par l'arrivée d'un baigneur de nuit.

\- Ils sont partis eux aussi, dit calmement Finnick.

\- Qui ça? Demanda Annie intriguée.

\- Ta famille. Il ne me reste que Mags, et ce district.

\- Je n'ai plus personne.

\- C'est faux. Tu m'as moi.

Sur ces mots emplis de mélancolie, Finnick et Annie parlèrent d'eux pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il parlèrent longtemps, toute la nuit même. À l'aube, ils se séparèrent.

\- Comment fais-tu pour les oublier? demanda Annie.

\- Je ne peux pas les oublier, lui répondit Finnick très triste. Leur sang sera toujours sur mes mains.

Et il partit dans la lueur du jour naissant, remontant la plage vers le Village des Vainqueurs. Annie partie chez elle et se dit qu'une année de plus offrait la possibilité de changer des choses dans notre vie.

* * *

Et voici la fin!

Une suite arrivera sous peu! Guettez les sorties!

A bientôt! Melancholy! :)


	3. Chapter 3 Attente

Bonsoir,

Voici la suite de la vie de Annie et Finnick basé sur l'attente. Quelque chose se brise dans le District 4

Bon chapitre! :D

* * *

En ligne, bien rangés, classés, ils attendaient. Tout le District attendait. L'hôtesse prenait son temps pour faire son immonde discours.

Annie debout avec les filles de son âge attendait elle aussi.

Quelques heures avant elle était encore sur la plage, elle discutait avec Finnick.

Et maintenait, elle attendait. Annie attendait que son tour vienne, ou qu'une autre soit appelée.

\- Les dames d'abord, la voix de crécelle de l'hôtesse résonna dans le silence.

Sa main munie d'ongles semblables à des griffes plongea dans la coupe des noms des filles de 12 à 18 ans du District 4.

Annie dans sa robe bleue d'eau attendait toujours que l'hôtesse daigna lire le nom sur ce papier.

Son estomac était noué, sa gorge sèche, Annie avait peur que son nom ne sorte. Bien plus que les années précédentes. Aujourd'hui, Annie prenait pleinement conscience du danger qui la guettait.

\- Et la tribut femelle de ces 70ème Hunger Games est...

Un moment d'attente, un suspense de trop. Les secondes de trop à attendre.

Annie serra ses bras autours d'elle et ferma les yeux. Ses genoux tremblaient, sa tête chavirait comme un bateau au cœur d'une tempête. Si elle y allait, elle serait seule au centre de ce massacre. Seule contre tous.

\- Annie Cresta! Félicitation!

Les filles à côté d'Annie la regardèrent et la jeune fille resta brave. Elle laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps et s'avança légèrement tremblante vers la scène. Finnick la regardait, il était inquiet et triste.

L'attente était terminée, le verdict était tombé. Annie partait pour l'arène.

* * *

Et voilà il est très court mais le prochain que j'ai déjà écrit est un peu plus long.

A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis ça me motiverait un peu ;D

\- Melancholy.


	4. Chapter 4 Tu n'es plus seule désormais

Voici la suite de l'histoire! :)

* * *

Après la fin de la cérémonie, les Pacificateurs l'avaient conduite dans l'une des nombreuses salle de l'hôtel de justice.

Annie était seule. Personne ne viendrait pour elle, non. Elle n'avait personne.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Finnick qui se précipita sur elle. Doucement, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Annie se laissa envahir par toute la peur qu'elle avait contenu depuis le début de la moisson. La jeune fille pleura.

\- Annie, ça va aller. Je suis là.

Elle n'arrivait plus à rien faire si ce n'était s'accrocher à Finnick comme à une bouée dans la mer. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Annie avait peur de mourir si jeune. Peur de mourir avant d'avoir voyagé sur les mers lointaines du District 4. Avant d'avoir pu s'ouvrir aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

Mais de ce fait, personne n'était plus là pour la pleurer. Sa famille était morte et c'était sa propre peine qui l'avait motivée à être seule. Face à ce dilemme contradictoire, Annie sécha ses larmes.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être triste ou d'avoir peur de la mort car au moins, personne ne souffrirait de son départ prématuré.

\- Merci d'être venu Finnick.

Elle s'extirpa de ses bras et sourit faiblement.

\- On va y arriver Annie. Ensemble. Tu n'es plus seule désormais, promit Finnick.


	5. Chapter 5 Espoir

Pour écrire ce chapitre je me suis basée sur la notion principale de ce livre qui est l'espoir. :)

* * *

Ils seraient au Capitole dès le lendemain matin.

Annie ne parlait pas. Assise dans l'un des fauteuil du salon de bois, ils regardaient la rediffusion de la moisson. Finnick donnait des indications qui ne pénétraient pas son esprit.

Mitch, 17 ans, était assit sur le fauteuil à côté de celui d'Annie. Il buvait littéralement les paroles de leur mentor.

Excédée par le classement des tributs : dangereux/moins dangereux, Annie se leva sous les regards interrogateurs de son partenaire et ses mentors et partit s'enfermer dans ses quartiers sans un mot.

Elle n'était pas faite pour l'arène, ni pour tuer. Ces tributs lui faisaient peur, tous. Même la fillette du 12 l'effrayait.

Annie s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et elle y resta jusque tard dans la nuit où la faim l'obligea à se lever.

Dans la salle à manger, non éclairée, vide, la jeune fille trouva une assiette maintenue au chaud par un couvercle d'argent. Un mot y été posé en équilibre.

_Tu ne marches plus seule. Je suis là et je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Méfies toi du District 1,2,5 et 7 et tout ira bien. Tu rentreras au District 4 avec moi. Je te le promet._

_Finnick._

Annie sourit au papier, cynique. Il ne faut pas promettre des choses irréalisables Finnick Odair, sinon je vais finir par avoir de l'espoir.


	6. Chapter 6 Se présenter au monde

La célèbre parade à lieu!

* * *

Ses préparateurs avaient fait d'elle une fille belle.

Annie ne s'était jamais trouvée très jolie. Elle se savait un peu élégante mais là, elle était transformée. Elle ressemblait à une jeune femme sortant de l'eau.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient légèrement bouclés et tombaient avec fluidité le long de ses bras, sa robe bustier bleu très pâle flottait jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux. Le bleu s'assombrissait dans un beau dégradé jusqu'à atteindre l'azur en bas de la robe volante.

Le défilé allait commencer dans quelques minutes. D'après Mags, elle n'aurait aucun mal à plaire mais Annie en doutait fortement. Après tant de solitude, comment laisser des étrangers entrer dans sa sphère privée?

Annie était seule face au miroir perchée dans de petites ballerines blanches à petits talons. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'hôtesse.

\- En place!

Annie la suivit et essaya de supporter bravement les regards de quelques tributs qui la dévisageaient. Arrivée près de son char, elle sourit à Mitch vêtu d'un costume trois pièce assortit à sa robe. Mags la complimenta avec l'un de ses chaleureux sourire édenté et Finnick pressa sa mains dans les sienne.

\- Tu es magnifique. Tu vas faire grande impression. Sourit leurs comme si ce sourire était pour Mags ou moi.

Annie acquiesça. Ce soir, on la présentait au monde, dans deux semaines, ils l'oublieraient car elle serait morte.


	7. Chapter 7 Note

Salut! Voici la suite des jeux d'Annie!

J'espère que ça va vous plaire! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! :D

\- Melancholy

* * *

La parade avait plût aux habitants du Capitole. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Les tributs devaient désormais passer au centre d'entraînement.

Annie devait apprendre les rudiments du combats et de la survie. Mitch devait juste confirmer ses connaissances.

Dès le premier jour, les carrières du 1 et du 2 s'étaient jetés sur Mitch. Avec sa carrure imposante et ses aptitudes, il n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver des ennemis et des alliés temporaires. De ce fait, il avait tenté d'intégrer Annie à leur groupe mais cette dernière avait refusé préférant survivre seule que de devoir trahir des personnes.

Ainsi, l'entraînement se termina. Les examens allaient venir.

Annie n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait présenter aux juges jusqu'au moment où ils l'appelèrent. Elle s'empara d'un des tridents d'étain posés sur une table et se mit au milieu des mannequins mouvants.

Annie répéta les mouvements que Finnick lui avait appris pendant leurs nombreuses nuits d'insomnies.

Le soir, alors qu'ils attendaient leurs résultats, Annie s'assit aux côtés de Finnick et lui sourit tendrement. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas le sens de ce merveilleux sourire jusqu'à ce que son amie obtienne un 9. Mitch avait eu 10.

La joie envahit le salon et Finnick prit Annie dans ses bras.

\- Qu'as tu fait pour tant les impressionner?

\- J'ai eu le meilleur des mentors, lui répondit-elle confiante.


	8. Chapter 8 Interview

Voici la suite! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dit à Samedi pour le prochain chapitre. :D

* * *

Dans sa robe verte à bustier, Annie attendait devant Mitch que Ceasar l'appelle.

La grande interview!

Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Parler d'elle, d'accord mais hormis le fait qu'elle se savait condamnée que dire d'autre. Le garçon du 3 fut appelé, Annie était la suivante.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, lui dit Mitch en posant sa main sur sa maigre épaule nue.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Mags arriva à pas lents s'appuyant sur sa canne suivie de Finnick.

\- T'inquiète pas Annie, la rassura ce dernier. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est sourire et faire croire que tu aimes cet endroit. Pour ce qui est plus personnel, imagine que je suis en face de toi, d'accord?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que son nom était appelé.

Annie s'éloigna pour rejoindre la scène. Elle sourit du mieux qu'elle pu et draina toutes ses forces pour oublier avec qui elle parlait.

\- Alors Annie, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour gagner?

\- Et bien, je vais me montrer intelligente et éviter de foncer tête baissée.

\- Qu'est ce qui te motive? Quelqu'un t'attends chez toi? Belle comme tu es, tu dois sûrement avoir un petit ami non? demanda Ceasar sur le ton d'un confident.

Cette question la mise mal à l'aise et Annie serra ses mains moites autours de ses genoux. Puis elle se souvint des mots de Finnick et sourit largement.

\- Et bien non, je n'ai pas de petit ami. Mais j'ai deux personnes qui attendront mon retour, lui répondit Annie en souriant. Et je ne compte pas les décevoir.


	9. Chapter 9 Pour une histoire de robe

Et voici mes chers amis la suite des aventures de Annie, l'arène se rapproche un peu plus! Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Après son interview, Annie s'était précipitée dans les backstages pour retrouver Mags et Finnick.

Sa robe verte eau flottait au dessus de ses genoux et sa traîne se soulevait au rythme de ses talons qui claquaient le dallage blanc.

Annie maintenait son bustier d'une main et de l'autre, elle écartait les gens sur son passage.

Enfin, elle aperçu les cheveux de bronze de Finnick,ses yeux verts fixés sur un écran. À ses côtés, Mags appuyée sur sa canne regardait passer Mitch mais elle tourna ses yeux clair pour les poser sur Annie un peu échevelée. Mags tendis son bras et la jeune fille s'approcha pour glisser sa main dans celle de la vieille dame.

\- Tu as été parfaite, glissa Finnick à Annie en souriant. Tu t'en es très bien tirée.

Mitch quitta la scène et Mags parla de manière très peu intelligible. Finnick rit et Annie lui jeta une œillade intriguée.

\- Il s'en es bien tiré aussi. Il a amusé la galerie et ça semble avoir plu, traduisit le mentor toujours en souriant amusé.

Mitch les rejoignit avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Des tributs s'approchèrent d'eux accompagnés de leurs mentors. Finnick et Mags saluèrent Chaff, le mentor du District 11.

La fille du 11 avait 18 ans, elle regarda Annie avec dégoût et jalousie. Sa robe n'était pas belle alors qu'Annie avait enchanté les foules dans la sienne.

\- Jolie robe. Dommage que tu es l'air d'une dinde dedans, lui glissa-t-elle à voix basse.

Saisissant la jalousie de le jeune fille, Annie sourit ionique.

\- Et toi, dommage que ta robe te boudine!

Et voilà. Annie s'était faite une ennemie. Pour une histoire de robe.

* * *

Un chapitre vient immédiatement! ;D


	10. Chapter 10 Promesses de la veille

Et donc voici la suite! Dans deux chapitre, l'arène sera là! :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis c'est ce qui m'aide à continuer à publier

* * *

La veille de l'entrée dans l'arène, l'atmosphère était insoutenable. Mitch demandait toutes les deux minutes des conseils de survie et Annie faisait de son mieux pour retenir le maximum de choses mais son esprit flottait au loin.

Elle était sur les plages du District 4, les vagues étaient froides et mordaient ses pieds nus.

\- Annie?!

La jeune fille revint dans son monde actuel; le Capitole.

\- Tout va bien? Lui demanda Finnick un peu inquiet.

\- Oui. Il se fait tard, je suis épuisée, je vais me coucher, dit-elle d'un bloc avant de se lever du canapé où elle était et sourire à tous pour finir par disparaître dans sa chambre.

Ses mains tremblaient, son esprit s'enfuit à nouveau loin de cette réalité trop dure pour elle.

En plein cœur de la nuit, Annie se réveilla en sueur. Elle mourrait d'ici peu. Elle se leva et alla dans le salon espérant y être seule pour se changer les esprits.

Peine perdue, Finnick était là lui aussi. Annie s'assit près de son ami.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

\- Pourtant je suis terrorisée.

Finnick prit lentement Annie dans ses bras et elle s'y blottit relâchant la pression de ces derniers jours. Elle pleura longuement serrée contre Finnick.

\- Ça ira. Je ferais tout pour te ramener. Je te le promet.

\- Finnick, appela-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé. Je te promet de tout faire pour qu'on puisse rentrer ensemble.

* * *

Et donc voici un petit moment volé avant l'arène à bientôt! Promis la suite arrivera sous peu! :D


	11. Chapter 11 Revenir

Et voici ce nouveau chapitre qui arrive avec un peu de retard je suis désolée, le prochain viendra samedi si tout ce passe bien.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Annie et Mitch allaient être livrés à leurs préparateurs avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Mais avant, ils devaient dire adieu à leurs mentors.

Annie se serra contre Mags qui l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et lui caressa la joue tendrement. La vieille dame s'écarta pour embrasser Mitch. Annie s'approcha nerveusement de Finnick. Ses peurs l'assaillaient à nouveau et même si elle voulait avoir de l'espoir, elle savait qu'il n'y en avait aucun pour elle.

\- Surtout ne fonce pas tête baissée dans la Corne d'Abondance. Il y aura peut être un trident, ne va pas le chercher. Prend un sac et part te cacher, lui glissa Finnick à l'oreille quand il prit Annie dans ses bras.

\- Je sais.

\- On se revoit bientôt d'accord?

\- D'accord.

En fait, elle avait de l'espoir. Une faible lueur mais elle était là. Et cette lueur c'était Finnick. Il était son espoir.

Délicatement, Annie embrassa la joue de Finnick avant de monter dans l'hovercraft.

On lui implanta son mouchard puis les pacificateurs la conduisirent dans une salle où son préparateur l'attendait. Il l'aida à se vêtir et lui sourit.

\- J'ai hâte de dessiner d'autres robes pour toi.

\- Nous nous reverrons alors, dit Annie en montant dans le tube.

Et alors que sa cage de verre s'élevait, l'estomac d'Annie fit un bond. C'est vrai elle avait moins de chances que les autres mais elle avait de l'espoir et ça changerai tout. Annie reverrait Finnick qu'importe le prix.

* * *

Un chapitre très court j'espère que vous avez apprécié! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review c'est plutôt motivant d'avoir des critiques (positives et négatives) 0 samedi!

\- Melancholy


	12. Chapter 12 La Corne d'Abondance

Je m'excuse de ma très longue absence mais les cours et les exams de fin d'année sont passés avant tout. Voici un nouveau chapitre le suivant arrivera demain dans la fin d'après midi!

Bonne lecture! :D

\- Melancholy

* * *

Debout sur son socle, Annie inspecta l'arène. Au centre, une grande clairière avec la Corne d'Abondance, entourée d'un épaisse forêt. Au sud il y avait un volcan fumant et au Nord, un barrage. Annie porta ses yeux sur la Corne d'Abondance. Il lui restait trente secondes pour établir sa stratégie.

Finnick lui avait conseillé de prendre un sac et de fuir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir désarmée.

Au son du canon, Annie couru vers un sa c qu'elle avait repéré près d'un porte armes où il y avait un trident. Enfin... Cela semblait près vu du piédestal mais désormais, l'arme s'éloignait.

La fille du 11 s'arme après avoir tranché la gorge de la fillette du 12.

Apeurée, Annie s'empara de son sac et se précipita vers la forêt.

Trouver de l'eau et un abri.

Quelque chose siffla à l'oreille d'Annie qui plongea au sol. Le trident se ficha juste à côté de son oreille droite en l'écorchant. Annie se releva et attrapa la hampe de l'arme avant de fuir le plus loin possible de ce bain de sang.

Annie suivit le fil d'une rivière escarpée entre des rochers pointus. Elle avait l'habitude de crapahuter dans les rochers de la falaise du District 4 pour trouver des fruits de mer.

Après des heures de grimpette, Annie trouva une caverne et s'y installa. L'eau n'était pas loin et elle avait un abri. Dix d'entre eux étaient déjà morts.


	13. Chapter 13 Survivre

Et voilà choses promises choses dues je vous offre un nouveau chapitre! :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je publierai un chapitre tous les Vendredis en fin d'après midi.

Bonne lecture.

\- Melancholy

* * *

Cachée dans sa grotte, Annie regarda le contenu de son sac.

De la nourriture pour quelques jours, une grande gourde vide, une couverture et des allumettes.

Bon au moins ici elle était en sécurité et avait des jours de tranquillité devant elle. Du moins si les juges ne souhaitaient pas la tuer immédiatement .

Annie attendit la fin du jour pour descendre discrètement à la rivière. Elle remplit sa gourde, son trident dans le dos au cas où. La jeune fille fut surprise par l'hymne de Panem et le sceau du Capitole qui s'affichait dans le ciel. Elle n'avait pas entendu de coups de canon depuis la fin du massacre. Annie regarda les visages illuminer la nuit.

Le garçon du 5, celui du 6 et la fille du 8. Les garçons du 8, du 9 et du 10 ainsi que les filles du 9 du 10 et du 12. Il restait donc tous les carrières, Mitch et la fille du 11 qui apparemment voulait sa peau.

Annie retourna dans sa cachette le cœur lourd quand le sol trembla. Le volcan entra n éruption faisant luire la nuit d'un éclat écarlate. L'éruption ne fut pas longue et une pluie de cendres s'abattit sur le Sud de l'arène et fut suivie de deux coups de canons.

Alors ils n'étaient déjà plus que 12...

Annie se cacha sous sa couverture et tenta de réfléchir posément. Demain elle pourrait aller regarder un peu les alentours histoire de faire de la nature son alliée. Elle allait devoir trouver des fruits et des plantes comestibles, pêcher un peu de poisson aussi. Annie ferait tout pour survivre.


	14. Chapter 14 Poison

Et bien voici ce nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

A Vendredi, bonne lecture!

\- Melancholy

* * *

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Annie survivait dans sa grotte. Elle ne s'en éloignait jamais à plus de deux kilomètres pour trouver un peu de baies ou de feuilles à infuser dans sa gourde. Parfois, elle pêchait et s'éloignait vers le Sud pour faire griller ses poissons avec du petit bois non fumant.

Ainsi elle avait survécu quatre jours et pendant ce laps de temps, personne n'était mort.

La traque des carrières avait commencé mais Annie ne savait pas où ils se situaient alors elle restait prudente. Elle l'était encore plus lors des éruptions du volcan qui faisait trembler toute l'arène.

Après cinq jours, Annie tomba par hasard sur des fleurs qui n'étaient pas là la veille. Elle n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître : du sumac vénéneux.

Immédiatement, Annie eut une idée. Elle n'aurait pas à bien viser ou à enfoncer un trident dans la poitrine de quelqu'un tant qu'elle le coupait avec une lame empoisonnée.

Délicatement, Annie coupa les fleurs et les entailla lentement pour faire couler la sève sur les lames de son trident.

Le poison est le meilleur ami de la femme, dit on. Annie le savait et dès le lendemain, elle partirait à la recherche des autres et ainsi elle sortirait de cet endroit qui la rendait folle. Tuer ou être tuer, désormais à ses yeux, ces mots avaient un sens. Et elle n'allait pas être une proie, c'était fini!

Annie retourna dans sa grotte et s'allongea dans sa couverture. Une journée de repos et après elle irait les chercher.

Le poison, le meilleur ami du tribut.


	15. Chapter 15 Stratégie

Et voici ce nouveau chapitre dans l'arène!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Après sa journée de repos, Annie s'était mise en marche vers le Nord, vers le barrage. Instinctivement, elle s'était dit que les personnes isolées seraient allées là bas pour avoir accès à l'eau plus facilement.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle cheminait dans la forêt quand elle entendit des bruits de pas et des rires.

Les carrières!

Annie se cacha dans un bosquet l'arme prête, la respiration accélérée par sa tension.

\- Alors, on a trouvé sa cachette et maintenant elle se planque, dit la fille du 1.

\- Elle ne doit pas être loin, affirma la voix de Mitch.

Le coeur d'Annie se serra. Il l'avait trahie, vendue à ces assoiffés de sang!

La jeune fille plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour essayer de calmer sa respiration qui devenait sifflante mais c'était inutile, elle serait bientôt démasquée. Qu'elle idée stupide elle avait eu! Elle ne pouvait pas les vaincre! Ils étaient cinq armés, entraînés, puissant et elle... Elle était seule avec pour seule aide un trident empoisonné.

Prise d'un accès d'adrénaline, Annie se leva d'un coup et se jeta sans réfléchir sur le garçon du 1 qu'elle entailla profondément au niveau des côtes. Le poison allait prendre son temps pour agir mains maintenant qu'elle le savait condamné tout comme elle, Annie respirait mieux. La jeune fille planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Mitch, elle était déjà à bout de nerfs.

\- Content de voir que tu vas bien, dit-il.

Il prit son épée et la pointa vers Annie. Mais au lieu de s'en prendre à elle, il alla ficher son arme dans le ventre de la fille du 2 d'un coup sec et précis.

Mitch était de son côté. C'était une stratégie!


	16. Chapter 16 Sa tête

Salut c'est Melancholy qui est de retour et en retard!

Je suis désolée mais j'ai pas eu internet pendant plusieurs jours alors ce chapitre vient avec trois jours de retard. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira et que vous apprécierez la suite de Vendredi!

Bonne lecture et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis ça aide! :)

* * *

Il ne restait plus que les carrières du 1 et le garçon du 2.

Donc Mitch faisait semblant de la traquer pour l'aider?

\- Annie, l'interpella-t-il. Pars, je te laisse prendre de l'avance.

\- Vraiment?! Et après tu me planteras ton épée dans le dos? ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer.

Le garçon à la peau tannée soupira, il méritait cette haine, et engagea le combat avec le garçon du 2 qui avait sortit son épée remit de l'effet de surprise.

La fille du 1 fonça vers Annie qui la fit reculer à l'aide de son trident. Elle n'était pas taillée pour se battre. Certes Finnick lui avait montré des mouvements mais les appliquer sur quelqu'un... Maintenant que l'adrénaline avait un peu quitté son corps cela semblait irréalisable à Annie.

Le garçon du 1 tomba au sol raide mort. Au moins la lame empoisonnée fonctionnait. Le canon se fit entendre deux fois; preuve que la fille du 2 qui se vidait de son sang était morte également.

Mitch se battait contre le garçon du 2 avec hargne.

\- Annie! Fuis!

Mais elle était bloquée. Incapable de faire le moindre geste. La fille du 1 en profita pour lui lancer des couteaux que la jeune fille de la mer para tant bien que mal, manque de chance, l'un d'eux se ficha dans son épaule droite. Annie était terrorisée. Son corps ne répondait plus et son cerveau hurlait qu'elle voulait partir d'ici.

Mitch tua le garçon du 2 dans une grande effusion de sang et pour le venger la fille du 1 déjà instable et énervée lui trancha la tête alors que le jeune homme se tournait vers Annie.

Cette dernière hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour commencer à courir. Partir le plus loin possible d'ici.

Couverte de sang, il lui fallait une nouvelle cachette. Son erreur avait prit la vie de Mitch... Elle était responsable...Mitch venait de perdre sa tête pour elle...


	17. Chapter 17 Pleurs, peur, peine

Me revoici sur cette histoire après l'avoir totalement délaissée pour faute d'inspiration. Je suis navrée je ne comptais pas laisser cette fiction comme cela du coup je la reprend complètement en main et à mesure de quatre chapitre par jour vous découvrirai bientôt la fin que j'ai terminée ce matin.

J'espère que cela vous plaira!

\- Melacholy

* * *

Courir, courir, le plus loin possible de ce massacre. Annie courait toujours plus vite. Son épaule saignait abondamment et son cœur lui était remonté dans la gorge. Des larmes striaient ses joues rouges et ses pieds refusaient de la porter plus longtemps. Annie se mit vite à la rechercher d'un abri, la fille du 1 devait certainement être à sa recherche.

Annie se glissa dans le tronc d'un arbre creux qu'elle maqua avec de nombreuses branches de lierre tressées comme un filet avec précision et rapidité.

Cachée, Annie pleura, ferma ses yeux et boucha ses oreilles avec ses mains. Elle revoyait la tête de Mitch rouler au sol, son air apeuré et ses yeux perdant la vie. Ça en était trop! Elle n'en pouvait plus! C'était sa faute! Elle avait quitté son trou avant que les carrières ne la trouvent et elle avait conduit Mitch à sa mort. Partir... Quitter cette réalité! Vite!

D'un coup Annie était de retour sur les plages du district 4. Finnick et Mags étaient là mais ils ne souriaient pas. Non, ils la regardaient avec haine, une haine profonde. Dans l'eau flottait des têtes menaçantes et tranchées.

Annie ouvrit ses yeux vert pleins de larmes. Dehors il faisait nuit, le volcan entrait en éruption une fois de plus. Son épaule avait arrêté de saigner. Combien de temps était-elle restée ainsi? Elle avait soif et faim, mais Annie voulait juste mourir pour ne pas à avoir à faire face à cette réalité haineuse.


	18. Chapter 18 Rupture

Cinq jours, peut être six étaient passés depuis la mort de Mitch. Annie ne s'alimentait que du minimum mais ses réserves commençaient à disparaître. De plus, elle n'avait plus d'eau et la rivière était trop éloignée pour la rejoindre avec tous ces dangers.

Annie cachée dans son arbre entendit le volcan entrer dans une éruption plus grande et plus féroce que les précédentes. Cet éruption dura longtemps, très longtemps et un son de parachute se fit entendre à la fin.

Annie jeta un coup d'œil dehors intriguée par ce bip régulier et puissant. Elle trouva devant elle un parachute argenté où était maintenu une gourde pleine. Un petit mot était joint avec.

_Courage, boit et fuit, la fin et proche. F&amp;M._

Finnick, Mags... Merci.

Annie ne se posa pas de question et but l'intégralité de la gourde. Ce n'était pas de l'eau mais une sorte de nectar qui la réchauffa complètement et lui donna du courage. Annie rassembla ses affaires en vitesse malgré la douleur lancinante de son épaule. Armée, elle sortit pour voir que la lave du volcan commençait à se déverser partout dans l'arène. Il eut une ultime éruption et Annie commença à courir vers la corne d'abondance pensant pouvoir trouver refuge là bas. La fin du volcan fut suivie du démantèlement du barrage. Une rupture. En quelques secondes, l'arène ressemblait à une cuvette d'eau chaude.


	19. Chapter 19 Etre mentor n1

Finnick et Mags assistaient aux jeux assis dans un canapé. Enfin pas toujours assis. Finnick faisait les cent pas régulièrement et ne cessait de penser que Annie, son amie risquait la mort à chaque seconde. Sa stratégie de départ avait bien fonctionné. Mitch avait fournit un trident à Annie en faisant croire aux carrières qu'il avait manqué son coup puis les avait laissé assassiner de nombreux tributs en détournant le regard. Annie s'était très habilement cachée et Finnick n'aurait pu être plus fier à cet instant.

Mais les juges l'avaient jeté hors de son abri avec leur poison! Ils lui avaient fait croire qu'elle pourrait vaincre avec ce sumac vénéneux.

Ce jour là, Finnick avait commencé à chercher des sponsors pour soutenir Annie. Il savait que tout allait brûler. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que les carrières voulaient sa peau pour leur avoir échappé lors du premier jour.

Mags inquiète de la santé de Finnick le voyait se démener tous les jours afin de convaincre les sponsors d'aider son amie quand le moment serait venu.

La vieille dame avait bien comprit que cette petite Annie Cresta avait renforcé le cœur de Finnick avec de tendres sentiments et cela la fit sourire.


	20. Chapter 20 Etre mentor n2

Il discutait avec un sponsor quand tout arriva.

Finnick vit Annie acculée par les carrières et Mitch tenter de la défendre. Il avait pâlit et son sourire s'était éteint à la plus grande inquiétude de ses admiratrices. Pourtant le pire était à l'écran. Toutes couleurs désertèrent le visage de Finnick lorsqu'il vit la tête de Mitch rouler au sol séparée de son corps et Annie tomber dans une crise d'hystérie.

Le jeune mentor se leva d'un bond sous les murmures inquiets et compatissants de ces êtres méprisables et se mit en route vers son hôtel.

Mags était assise dans le canapé les yeux humides. Hreusement pour lui, le beau Finnick Odair n'avait pas de rendez vous ce soir là car pour le moment, il était tout sauf désirable.

Pris d'un accès de rage conte le système détestable, il brisa tout ce qui pouvait l'être conter le sol et les murs en poussant des cris de colère et de douleur laissant des larmes strier ses joues.

Après avoir détruit comme il se doit la décoration de la grande salle, Finnick s'affala aux côtés de Mags et la prit dans ses bras.

\- On a échoué, lui dit-il.

Mais la vieille mentor n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Elle frappa le jeune homme à l'arrière du crâne et lui parla doucement.

\- Tu as raison, désolé. Nous devons sauver Annie. Qu'importe le prix.


	21. Chapter 21 Le grand final

La suite! Les jeux s'intensifient!

* * *

Très vite, Annie fut happée par le courant. Son corps butta sur de nombreux éléments contondants et sa respiration fut bloquée par l'eau qui la submergea.

Furtivement, elle vit son père et elle quand elle était enfant.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Annie, lui disait son père. Si le courant t'attrape, met toi en boule et laisse le te porter jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Sa vision s'estompa et la jeune fille appliqua ce vieux conseil laissant son cœur frapper dans sa tête et les pierres butter contre son corps. Ses poumons réclamaient de l'oxygène et commençaient à la brûler comme jamais quand le courant se stoppa.

Usant de toutes ses forces et faisant abstraction de ses membres douloureux, Annie remonta à la surface et inspira à grandes goulées.

Combien d'entre eux avaient péri? Qui était toujours en vie?

Annie chercha frénétiquement des indices de survivants autour d'elle mais ne vit rien hormis la corne d'abondance dorée flottant au centre de l'arène.

Finnick avait parlé de fin dans on message. C'était de ça qu'il parlait. Le grand final, la grande bataille allait commencer.

Ils n'étaient donc plus que quatre. Annie faisait parti du quatuor final. L'espoir de rentrer chez elle et de revoir Finnick existait réellement.


	22. Chapter 22 Stéphanie

Sans plus réfléchir, Annie s'élança vers la corne d'abondance. Son sac sur le dos, trident en main droite au cas où un tribut tenterait de la tuer, elle était prête.

Elle savait qu'avec le nectar qui coulait dans ses veines, elle était immunisée contre le froid mais pour une durée limitée. Il lui fallait monter sur la corne d'abondance pour pouvoir observer l'arène.

Annie escalada avec difficulté le grand monticule d'or flottant et s'étala sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler beaucoup, déjà quelqu'un d'autre montait la corne. La peur au ventre, Annie se releva, se débarrassa de son sac et pointa son trident vers la personne qui montait. Une fille aux cheveux dorés, le visage ensanglanté, Annie lâcha son arme et se précipita à son secours. Elle attrapa la fille de quinze ans sous les aisselles et la hissa sur la corne.

\- Ne me tue pas! s'écria cette dernière.

\- Je ne te tuerai pas, dit Annie doucement les mains agitées de tremblements.

La fille qu'elle reconnu comme la fille du 7 était blessée d'une large coupure sut le travers du visage, une énorme blessure au ventre et diverses morsures aux jambes. Comment avait-elle fait pour arriver jusque là?!

\- Quel est ton nom? Demanda Annie en essayant de maintenir la fille en place pour comprimer son ventre.

\- Stéphanie, lui répondit la jeune fille.


	23. Chapter 23 Chant

\- Très bien Stéphanie, dit précipitamment Annie en retirant sa veste se retrouvant en débardeur blanc. Ça va aller, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir.

\- Pourquoi?

Annie se figea. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que ses yeux verts lui faisaient trop penser à ceux de Finnick et qu'elle avait peur de les voir se fermer, ou encore que ses cheveux dorés et son visage fin lui rappelaient Nathalia sa voisine avec qui elle allait à l'école enfant... Alors pourquoi voulait-elle l'aider?

\- Parce que je suis comme ça, trancha-t-elle finalement.

\- C'est faux, j'ai froid.

\- T'en fait pas Stéphanie je m'en occupe.

Annie se précipita vers son sac pour en tirer une couverture. Un cri perça ses tympans et un couteau se ficha dans son dos. Le souffle d'Annie se coupa un instant et elle retira la lame qui ne semblait pas l'avoir gravement blessée.

Avec une énorme douleur lancinante, elle se releva et essaya d'aller le plus rapidement vers la fille du 1 qui venait de planter une de ses lames dans le cœur de Stéphanie. Le canon tonna.

\- Non!

Le hurlement de Annie brisa le silence de l'arène, elle se jeta sur la fille du 1 et d'un geste vif lui mit son couteau dans la poitrine. Le canon sonna à nouveau et Annie en pleine crise d'hystérie alla jusqu'à la fille du 7 mais c'était trop tard, elle le savait. Elle pleura et lui ferma les yeux. Les larmes trempèrent ses joues et celles de Stéphanie. Annie reprit le contrôle et d'elle même chanta.

Un chant funèbre de son district pour cette fille qui lui avait rappelé que rien n'était acquis. Annie voulait juste rentrer.


	24. Chapter 24 VictoireRentrer chez sois

Annie s'écarta pour laisser l'hovercraft emporter les deux corps.

À nouveau seule, elle s'allongea pour soulager son dos. Son épaule avait recommencé à saigner et elle était elle même couverte du sang de Stéphanie et de la fille du 1. Elle recommença à pleurer.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi cet enfer ne prenait-il pas fin?! Qui était toujours en vie hormis elle?

Se visant peu à peu de son sang et agitée de sanglots hystériques, Annie ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle voulait juste retourner chez elle! Annie ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait autour d'elle toute son attention était focalisée sur sa douleur tant physique que mentale.

Soudain un froid s'empara de son ventre et un rire dément se fit entendre. Glacial. Annie ouvrit ses grands yeux verts d'un coup brouillés de larmes et elle distingua la fille du 11 prise d'une fureur meurtrière.

Elle était dévorée de partout certainement à cause des même choses qui avaient mordu Stéphanie.

\- C'est fini 4. Je suis la seule qui rentrera chez elle ici.

\- Non!

La voix brisée, le sang ruisselant sur son corps, Annie essaya de se relever. La fille du 11 lui donna un coup de pied et Annie s'accrocha à ses plaies béantes pour faire ployer la fille du 11. Cette dernière glissa et se prit les pieds dans le corps d'Annie qui hurla de douleur. Elle eut assez de force pour pousser la fille du 11 loin d'elle et la pauvre fille tomba de la corne d'abondance dans un cri sourd.

Annie s'affala sur le côté agitée de spasme se visant de son sang, pleurant de manière incontrôlable. Annie venait de remporter les 70ièmes Hunger Games.


	25. Chapter 25 Etre mentor n3

Comme promis voici la suite!

* * *

Mags et Finnick se tenaient au milieu de sponsors. Ils avaient acceptés de fournir du nectar à Annie. Ils lui offraient une chance de vivre plus longtemps. De rentrer à la maison auprès d'eux.

Finnick n'avait pas manqué une seconde de la suite des évènements. Elle était blessée, gravement. Elle avait tué cette fille du 1 en pleine crise d'hystérie et après elle avait chanté. Cette même chanson que sa grande sœur avait chanté à la mort de leur père. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Sa sœur était mariée à présent...

Enfin, Annie avait doucement chanté et personne ne savait pourquoi, beaucoup pensait qu'elle le faisait par excès de démence. Elle était à bout et Finnick lui n'en pouvait plus. Se forçant à garder un visage neutre et concentré au lieu de faire les cent pas.

Des exclamations l'avaient obligé à regarder les écrans. Cette fille du 11 venait de poignarder Annie! Finnick se tourna vers Mags qui grommelait et commença à marcher en cercle sans lâcher l'écran de ses yeux d'eau. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Allé Annie tient bon!

Finnick ferma ses yeux un instant pour prier intérieurement tous les dieux de sa connaissance pour qu'ils aident son amie.

Puis de nouvelles effusions de joie se firent entendre autour de lui. Finnick ouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur les écrans. Annie venait de jeter la fille du 11 dans l'eau où les mutation génétiques venaient de l'achever. Annie avait réussit! Elle allait rentrer!

Heureux, soulagé, Finnick prit Mags dans ses bras et servit à sa foule un sourire à tomber au sol.


	26. Chapter 26 Hôpital

Du blanc, des voix, la douleur, des sons, le froid dans ses jambes.

Annie frissonna et ouvrit ses yeux. Les murs étaient blancs, les gens étaient habillés en blanc; même elle, elle portait un blouse blanche. Des tuyaux étaient fichés dans son bras.

Annie paniqua. Que se passait-il?! Pourquoi personne n'était avec elle?! Où était elle?! Se sentant prise au piège, Annie se leva et arracha ses perfusions avant de partir en courant.

\- Mademoiselle Cresta! hurla une infirmière.

Annie l'ignora et continua de fuir. Sa peur prenait le pas sur toute raison. Elle se glissa en travers d'une porte et percuta quelqu'un.

\- Annie!

C'était la voix de Finnick, mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui! Pourquoi serait-il ici?! Finnick prit la jeune fille dans ses bras bien trop heureux de la voir mais inquiet pour son état.

\- Annie, Annie c'est moi! Tu es rentrée.

La jeune fille brune se débattait comme un dingue, ça ne pouvait pas être lui! Puis comme si la peur s'était envolée, Annie fondit en larmes.

\- Ça va aller je suis avec toi.

Finnick relâcha la pression et passa sa main délicatement sur la joue de Annie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement.

\- Je suis vraiment rentrée?

\- Oui Annie, bientôt nous serons chez nous.

\- Mademoiselle Cresta! l'infirmière en colère la toisa de haut. Nous n'avons pas fini votre batterie de test.

Annie eut peur mais Mags prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle viendrait avec elle, tout irait bien.


	27. Chapter 27 Interview du vainqueur

Elle était prête. À peine avait elle quitté l'hôpital qu'Annie avait était habillée pour interview du vainqueur avec Caesar.

Annie n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer au district 4 avec Finnick et Mags.

Dans sa robe couleur bleu caraïbes, elle monta sur scène.

\- Alors ma chère! Te revoilà! Je suis ravi de te revoir Annie.

\- Moi aussi Caesar.

Non elle ne l'était pas mais elle avait appris à mentir du moins un peu.

\- Comment te sens-tu?

\- Fatiguée.

\- J'imagine. Alors Annie, pourquoi avoir chanté pour cette fille? Ça nous intrigue vraiment tu sais. Nous voulons savoir.

Les yeux de Annie se voilèrent et l'envie de fuir la prit à la gorge.

\- Elle... Elle m'a fait penser à mon amie Nathalia et... Nathalia a chanté cette chanson pour mes parents, je la revoyait en elle.

Sa voix flancha et ses yeux se portèrent sur la sortie de la scène d'où Mags lui sourit et Finnick l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

\- Je comprends.

Caesar prit sa main dans un geste compatissant.

\- Quelle était ta pensée lorsque tu t'es allongée sur la corne?

\- Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi.

\- C'est normal. Et dis moi, qu'as-tu ressentit lorsque tu as retrouvé Mitch quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se fasse décapiter?


	28. Chapter 28 Désastre

Le cœur de Annie cessa de battre et son esprit s'évada loin de cette immonde réalité. Ses petites voix lui disaient de fermer les yeux de se laisser aller à l'inconscience. Mais elle ne voulait plus les entendre et encore moi revoir toutes ces images de mort, de carnage.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et des sanglots soulevèrent ses épaules délicates.

\- Allons, allons, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'affoler.

Annie se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna au contact de la peau froide de Caesar.

\- Ça... Ça va, il n'y a aucun problème... C'est juste que... C'est dur, lâcha-t-elle finalement les yeux clos.

\- Je comprends, je suis navré.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Annie essuya ses joues et se rassit en tentant un sourire.

\- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Annie regarda Finnick qui lui faisait des signes, elle sourit presque, amusée.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi et aller à la mer.

\- Et tu vas revoir cette Nathalia.

\- Oui, je vais m'excuser de l'avoir oublié ces derniers mois.

\- Vraiment? Bien alors je te remercie Annie de nous avoir accordé ton temps.

\- Merci à vous Caesar.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et il agrippa fermement son poignet.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, la gagnante des 70ièmes Hunger Games, Annie Cresta!

Ils applaudirent en criant puis ce fut noir dans l'esprit de Annie, ses petites voix venaient de l'emporter.


	29. Chapter 29 Couronement

Quand Annie ouvrit ses yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit furent les yeux verts de Finnick penché au dessus d'elle.

\- Tu te sens mieux?

\- Je pense, articula la jeune fille lentement.

Finnick aida Annie à se remettre sur pieds et lui sourit.

\- Il ne te manque plus que la couronne et la fête et dès demain, on rentre.

Il replaça une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de Annie et la conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de la loge présidentielle. Snow la gratifia d'un sourire carnassier et Annie frissonna. Cet homme l'effrayait.

\- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Finnick repartit laissant Annie s'avancer seule face au président Snow. L'homme lui tendit son bras et Annie se laissa faire. La foule de caméra braquées sur eux lui vrilla la tête. Elle tenta un sourire mais eut plutôt l'air d'être forcée, alors elle abandonna l'idée de leur plaire; elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux, son visage était neutre.

Le président Snow posa une couronne symbolique sur ses cheveux et lui sourit sans chaleur.

\- Je vous félicite mademoiselle Cresta. Je suis sûr que vos mentors doivent être très fiers de vous.

L'haleine putride et l'odeur entêtante de la rose blanche de Snow déstabilisèrent Annie qui ne put que faire un bref signe de tête avant d'articuler avec difficulté.

\- Oui... Je crois qu'ils le sont.

\- Cette fête est pour vous, profitez bien.

\- Merci.

Le président la laissa partir et le cœur de Annie battait à tout rompre. Cet homme lui faisait peur, atrocement peur.


	30. Chapter 30 Johanna Mason

Ils passaient dans la foule, elle restait neutre et lui charmait son monde. Les habitants du Capitole étaient bien trop... Trop excentriques aux yeux de Annie. Finnick semblait à l'aise dans ce monde. Il s'y pavanait comme un coq dans un poulailler. Annie était un peu exaspérée et accrochée à son bras elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'entendre les cris hystériques de ses groupies et ses voix dans sa tête!

\- Hey Fin! s'écria une jeune femme de dix huit ans aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré méchés de rouge.

\- Salut!

Annie la reconnut immédiatement et sa gorge se serra.

\- Johanna voici Annie.

\- Ravie de voir que tu vas bien, dit Johanna Mason en souriant un peu froide.

\- Je pense que ça ira merci, ravie de te connaître, dit Annie doucement pour que personne ne relève le trouble qui l'habitait.

Elle avait laissé Stéphanie mourir et Johanna était son menteur. Devait-elle s'excuser? À quoi bon? On ne peut pas être désolé d'être en vie. Mais que lui dire? Qu'elle aurait voulu l'aider mieux...

Annie complètement absente n'écouta aucunement la conversation entre Finnick et Johanna et quand celle ci partit, Annie réagit instinctivement. Elle lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Johanna! Je... sa voix se brisa, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Les yeux durs de Johanna se posèrent sur elle mais lorsque leurs prunelles se croisèrent, la dureté laissa apparaître de la tristesse.

\- Je le sais Annie. Je le sais.

Et Johanna Mason partit en souriant légèrement.


	31. Chapter 31 Réaliser

Il devait être près d'une heure du matin quand Annie put enfin se mettre un petit cake sous la dent. Il était bleu alors elle demanda à Finnick toujours près d'elle.

\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que qu'ils y ont mit dedans pour qu'il soit bleu?

Finnick sourit, pas un faux sourire qu'il servait à sa foule mais un vrai sourire amusé.

\- Je n'en sais rien Annie, mais vu comment tout le monde en mange je pense que c'est bon.

Annie croqua délicatement dans le petit cake bleu et sourit. Un doux goût de framboise s'était posé sur son palet et celui de la pâte d'amende qui suivit fut exquis.

\- Alors? lui demanda Finnick.

\- Délicieux.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux, un peu petit, gros, le crane chauve et tatoué de manière extravagante, le visage rouge et maquillé.

\- Ah Annie voici Mr Scrati. Ton plus grand sponsor.

\- Enchantée monsieur, merci beaucoup, sourit Annie faussement, très tendue.

\- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi, enchanté Annie. Finnick me laisseriez vous avoir une danse avec elle?

L'homme avait un accent épouvantable et ses yeux froids refusaient toutes réponses négatives.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit Finnick toujours souriant.

Annie se crispa et se tourna vers son mentor et ami affolée. Mr Scrati la pris par le bras et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse où quelques personnes s'amusaient. Annie tenta de ne pas paniquer, de calmer ses voix dans sa tête. La danse commença et Annie vit Finnick au bras d'une femme d'âge mûr. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais quitter entièrement cet endroit hideux.


	32. Chapter 32 Pauvre folle

Annie n'attendit pas la fin du morceau pour se précipiter loin de toutes ces personnes aussi étouffantes que stupides. La peur prenait à nouveau le contrôle de son esprit et pour s'en protéger, Annie écouta ses voix et bascula dans son propre petit monde.

La mer, le calme, ses parents, elle toujours une enfant, Nathalia qui rêvait de se transformer en sirène, la douceur du soleil et les coquillages blancs. La paix et la tranquillité. Tout ce qu'Annie avait perdu en était moissonnée quelques semaines plus tôt lui revenait et l'envahissait lentement.

Quand Annie ouvrit les yeux, c'était le petit jour. Il ne devait pas être plus de cinq heure du matin. Elle avait l'habitude de se lever à cette heure ci les Dimanches matins pour aller pêcher avec son père.

Mais ce matin là, elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. Génial. Maintenant elle était sure qu'il faudrait attendre encore avant de retourner au District 4.

Lentement, la jeune fille se redressa sur un coude. Que s'était-il passé? Elle était seule. Annie se leva et tituba jusque dans le couloir où Mags était assise dans un fauteuil, la vieille femme lui sourit. Finnick lui tournait le dis et regardait par la fenêtre. Une certaine tension émanait de lui.

\- Bravo, dit-il finalement d'un ton un peu cassant.

Annie se braqua immédiatement et fronça les sourcils.

\- On s'est démené pour te ramener et toi tu passe pour une pauvre fille totalement folle. C'est des caméras qui t'ont retrouvées alongée au sol en train de pleurer, l'esprit hermétiquement clos, murmurant des trucs incompréhensible à toi même.

\- Désolée de ne pas pouvoir supporter ce monde avec ce que j'ai fait, répliqua Annie avant de se tourner vers Mags. Quand est-ce qu'on rentre?

\- Le train est dans une heure, répondit Finnick froidement.

Leurs regards finirent par se croiser pour le première fois depuis le début de leur échange et Annie comprit les vrais sentiments que cachait Finnick. Le soulagement et la peur.


	33. Chapter 33 Etre vainqueur

Personne n'ouvrit la bouche jusqu'à ce que le Capitole soit hors de vue du dernier wagon. De là, Mags s'assit dans un fauteuil et scruta Finnick jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler. Il n'y avait aucune caméras dans ce wagon ni même dans tout le train.

\- Annie viens s'il te plait.

Il était assit dans le grand canapé et Annie était debout face à la fenêtre en train de divaguer. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de revenir à elle et venir s'installer sur le canapé, pas trop lion ni trop près de son ami.

\- Annie, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir. Le fait d'être vainqueur ne te donne pas uniquement le droit de vivre plus longtemps, ou de l'argent et des traumatismes. Être vainqueur fait de toi la propriété du Capitole. Snow se sert de toi pour avoir de l'argent. Plus tu es désirable, plus il te vend, plus il y gagne et tout ça bien évidement contre la vie de tes proches.

À ces mots, Annie retint un cri de douleur et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains pour être sûre de ne rien laisser sortir. Elle allait devoir y retourner?! Et supporter des personnes du Capitole dans... Non!

\- Mais Annie, si tu réussis comme tu l'as fait, à ne pas te montrer désirable et un peu, Finnick choisit son mot après une hésitation. Instable, alors ça ne t'arrivera pas.

La jeune fille réalisa alors l'égoïsme de sa pensée. Certes elle ne voulait pas être vendue au plus offrant. Mais c'est ce que Finnick faisait à chaque fois qu'il allait au Capitole? C'est ce qu'il faisait , d'où les rumeurs de ses innombrables conquêtes. Ce n'était pas des conquêtes mais des clients!

Alors Annie pleura. Pas pour elle et son futur précaire, non, elle pleurait pour Finnick. C'était ses larmes à lui qu'elle versait.


	34. Chapter 34 Cauchemar

Après le dîner, Annie était allée directement se coucher. Demain matin, l'air salé emplirait ses poumons. Mais en attendant il fallait qu'elle se repose un petit peu.

Son sommeil fut vite interrompu par une slave de cauchemar terribles. Du sang, encore et toujours du sang. La mort à chaque moment et des pleurs des cris. Un hurlement dans la nuit.

Annie s'éveilla en sursaut terrorisée, tremblante et en sueur. Son visage pâle comme un linge blanc. Elle n'était pas seule dans sa chambre, Finnick était là. Il s'était approché d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui murmurer des paroles douces et réconfortantes. Annie pleura toute sa peur et son angoisse, elle ne voulait plus être seule désormais. Alors Finnick la berça doucement, tendrement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise enfin et s'endorme à nouveau.

Il resta près d'elle, assit au bord de son lit, lui tenant la main, il l'empêcherait de sombrer dans la folie. Il l'aiderait à traverser ses traumatismes avec toute sa patience et toute son amitié. Annie le méritait bien, elle avait survécu à un prix bien trop élevé et lui s'assurerait qu'elle reste en bonne santé.

Dans la nuit, d'autre cauchemars visitèrent la jeune fille et Finnick les chassa avec ses bras, son sourire, ses mots. Sa seule présence près d'elle la rassurait et lui permettait de croire en un hypothétique futur.


	35. Chapter 35 Tout va bien

Annie avait ses mains qui tremblaient. Elle avait peur, peur de fermer les yeux, peur de revivre ce massacre encore et encore derrière ses paupières closes. Tout ce sang, tant de sang. Elle n'en pouvait plus, la peur la paralysait.

Le train avait du retard. La main bloquée dans l'air, entre se retourner et le retrouver, Annie hésitait. Il ne cassait de l'aider, elle pouvait le laisser tranquille un peu.

Un frisson glacé parcourut le corps entier de la jeune fille qui laissa s'échapper un sanglot de ses fines lèvres. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues roses. Annie fit demi tour faisant voler ses cheveux bruns. Avançant dans le couloir du train pour regagner sa propre chambre, les voix dans sa tête se faisant de plus en plus insistant et puissantes.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Finnick qui avait cru entendre des bruits de pas.

\- Annie, tout va bien? Demanda-t-il la voix pleine de sollicitude.

\- Non, elle lui fit face. Ça ne pourra plus jamais bien aller!

La jeune fille prit sa tête assaillie de souvenirs douloureux et de voix trop fortes, dans ses mains et hurla de douleur revivant ses jeux une nouvelle fois. Annie se roula en boule dans un coin du couloir rejetant les bras que Finnick lui tendait.

Finalement il la força à rester contre lui tendis que paniquée elle lui griffait le visage de toutes ses maigres forces. Finnick resta impassible et arriva à calmer Annie qui maintenant se confondait en excuses.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui sourit-il. Je t'aiderai à passer au delà de tout ça, et tu pourras un jour me dire en souriant que tout va bien.


	36. Chapter 36 HomeNathalia

La gare du district 4 était en vue. Une foule s'ameutait sur le quai. La fille dont personne n'avait parié sur le retour était là dans l'un de ces wagons de métal.

L'inespérée se tenait droite face à l'une des fenêtre. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon élégant et Annie portait une robe rouge absolument horrible à volants longue et bouffante.

Mags tapota son épaule et lui tendit un verre d'eau. La vieille femme sourit pour encourager Annie à boire. Cette dernière s'exécuta, elle ne mangeait plus que très peu car à chacun de ses cauchemars chacune de ses crises, elle ne pouvait retenir son estomac de se contracter violemment. Elle but et se tourna vers Finnick. Son visage était changé elle le savait, il portait ce masque de gagnant parfait, homme de ces dames, arrogant séducteur. La jeune fille détestait quand il faisait ça. Mags prit sa main dans la sienne quand le train se stoppa.

La porte s'ouvrit et la foule éclata en applaudissements et vivats. Étourdie, Annie s'accrocha à Mags et descendit tremblante de sa cage de métal.

Tous voulaient l'approcher, la voir, la toucher, lui parler. Elle était terrifiée et jetait des appels au secours à ses mentors. Mags lui souriait et caressait sa main tendrement et Finnick fit tomber son masque pour lui servir un sourire sincère.

\- Respire c'est bientôt fini.

Légèrement confortée, Annie réussit à sourire à la foule, elle se sentait supportée. Et au milieu de cette cohue elle aperçu son amie qu'elle avait oublié, rejeté par peur de la voir disparaître aussi. Nathalia se précipitait vers elle.


	37. Chapter 37 A poor mad girl back home

les chapitres qui suivent sont les derniers, j'ai coup plus tôt que je l'avais envisagé mais la passion et surtout le temps ne sont plus là. Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ces derniers chapitres.

* * *

Des bras se refermèrent sur elle et un léger parfum de mer envahit les narines de Annie. Des cheveux blonds chatouillèrent ses joues et des larmes roulèrent dans son cou.

\- Annie... Je suis si heureuse de revoir!

\- Nathalia.

Le murmure de la gagnante s'étouffa dans sa gorge et Annie finit par refermer ses bras autour de son amie de longue date.

Et là, elle reperdit le contrôle de son esprit. Annie fondit en larme dans les bras de Nathalia désemparée. Mag sépara les deux jeunes filles et prit Annie par la main pour tenter de la ramener. Finnick éloigna Nathalia ainsi que la foule.

Cette fille étendue là devant elle, mourante. Elle n'arrivait pas à dissocier son monde de ses souvenirs. Tout devenait flou et indistinct. Alors pour s'échapper à nouveau de cette horreur, Annie écouta les voix et sombra volontairement dans l'inconscience dans les bras de Mags. La foule cria de stupeur, Finnick s'éloigna de Nathalia qui se débattait pour rejoindre son amie et aidé de Mags, il prit Annie sur son dos.

\- Désolé à tous et à toute. Le discours du vainqueur aura lieu plus tard.

Il traversa la foule avec l'aide de quelques Pacificateurs, Mags et Nathalia dans son sillage. Finnick était de plus en plus inquiet, il se doutait que Annie allait avoir des terreurs, quelques crises de panique. Mais jamais, jamais, Finnick n'aurait pu imaginer que Annie deviendrait une pauvre fille folle rentrée chez elle.


	38. Chapter 38 Brisée

Le soir venu, Annie dû se rendre au banquet fait en son honneur. Avant ça, la jeune fille avait pu passer quelques heures à discuter avec Nathalia et les deux amies s'étaient mises d'accord.

Nathalia aiderait Annie à emménager dans sa maison au Village des vainqueurs et viendrait lui rendre visite tous les jours. Mags et Finnick avaient formellement interdit à la jeune fille de venir vivre avec Annie pour la protéger des éventuelles répercutions des crises de son amie.

Une personne de plus était dans la confidence et que cela dérangea Finnick, il n'avait pas le choix. Annie avait insisté pour tout raconter à Nathalia refusant de la laisser hors de sa vie plus longtemps.

Le banquet était d'un glauque sans nom. D'excellent mets avaient été placés sur de grandes tables de bois nappées de blanc mais personne n'arrivait à se réjouir. Évidement toutes les personnes du District 4 mangeaient riaient entre elles mais en bout de table, là où la musique était la plus forte, ce n'était pas une grande joie qui régnait. Mags bougonnait dans son coin, Finnick semblait tendu alors que Annie tenait sa tête entre ses mains à cause de la douleur. Nathalia tentait de la faire boire mais c'était inutile.

Un trop fort mélange d'émotions se faisait en Annie et sa tête lui brûlait. Elle était extrêmement heureuse d'être rentrée, de retrouver Nathalia, de savoir qu'elle allait vivre, mais à quel prix? Toute cette peine, toute cette peur, cette douleur, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser. Quelque chose en Annie s'était fêlé puis brisé. Elle le savait.


	39. Chapter 39 Collection

\- Donc à la fin de la tournée nous nous rendrons au Capitole où tu devras présenter quelque chose que tu auras créé pour leur vendre. Plus ils aiment mieux c'est pour toi.

Finnick arpentait le salon de la maison de Annie tout en lui expliquant les dernières formalités de son rôle de vainqueur. La jeune fille était assise au sol face à la table basse murmurant pour elle même, assemblant de délicats coquillages sur un fil de pêche. Mags était sortie acheter quelques provisions avec l'aide de Nathalia.

\- Annie, tu m'écoute? Annie, insista Finnick.

Lentement, la brune releva la tête vers lui puis la hocha avant de lui tendre un bracelet de perles qu'elle avait assemblé la veille.

\- Une collection de bijoux leur irait? demanda Annie.

\- Euh... Oui, je pense que oui. Ce bracelet est très beau.

\- Tant mieux. Ça les calme de faire des bijoux.

Et sans un mot de plus, Annie se remit à son ouvrage.

Finnick comprit que par "les" elle voulait dire ses souvenirs, ses voix, son angoisse. Il semblait que créer avec des objets de la mer apaisait Annie, ses crises se faisaient moins puissantes, plus espacées. Il y voyait un bon signe de rétablissement mais également un mauvais signe pour elle; si le Capitole la voyait reprendre du poil de la bête, elle serait exposée comme un trophée tel que lui l'avait été. Finnick serra les poings avant de s'affaler dans le canapé. Annie se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur son genoux. Elle avait comprit son fil de pensé mais elle savait aussi que ses problèmes ne partiraient jamais.

\- Ça ira pour moi. Ils seront toujours là.


	40. Chapter 40 Ensemble

La tournée fut un lamentable désastre. Le Capitole qui croyait Annie enfin stable eut droit à ses pires moments. Incapable de finir ses discours, la jeune femme finissait toujours par oublier et se parler à elle même ou bien en crise d'angoisse. Le pire fut au district 7, à peine était-elle sortie sur le podium qu'elle s'était effondrée à la vue de la famille de Stéphanie.

Bien évidemment le Capitole s'enchanta de ses bijoux et les commandes n'en finirent plus de pleuvoir. Annie n'avait aucun autre intérêt à leurs yeux que celui de produire des accessoires exceptionnels et ce à la plus grande joies des trois vainqueurs. Ils purent enfin rentrer et maintenant tout se calmait enfin.

Annie guérissait partiellement à son rythme tout en créant pour les cervelles vides du capitole, Finncik faisait des allées et venues entre le district 4 et le Capitole autant pour ses petites affaires que pour livrer les bijoux de Annie et Mags s'amusait de voir ces deux jeunes gens se tourner autour sans s'approcher.

Un après-midi d'automne, la vieille dame prit Nathalia avec elle hors de la maison pour aller se promener et laisser Finnick et Annie entre eux.

La jeune fille finissait un très beau collier pour homme de ses doigts délicats alors que Finnick l'admirait. Quand elle eut finit elle se tourna vers le canapé où il était installé.

\- Il est pour toi. C'est un cadeau pour te dire merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pour tout ce que tu fais toujours pour moi.

Le beau jeune homme sans voix se mit au sol face à elle et laissa Annie lui mettre son collier.

\- Merci à toi Annie d'être toujours là.

Doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, Finnick embrassa Annie sur ses lèvres salées. La jeune fille répondit au baiser les joues rouges.

Ils étaient ensemble contre les autres, le Capitole, et ce pour toujours.

* * *

Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction merci à tous de l'avoir lu!

A bientôt sur d'autres projets!

\- Melancholy :D


End file.
